


State of Dress

by MotherofBulls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breast Fucking, Co-workers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofBulls/pseuds/MotherofBulls
Summary: Focusing at work is impossible when you're crazy about your co-worker. Draco should probably learn to shut his door. Or maybe not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SaintDionyus is a saint for betaing this work. 
> 
> WARNING: This thing is filthy.

 

 

 

He was going to have to quit his job.

That’s all there was to it. It’s not like he could focus anyway.

Not if he had to sit through another pointless, boring meeting about “lab-fop” usage or whatever the hell new change the Department was trying to implement.

Not if Blaise kept tapping his pen on the table; a pen which Draco was fairly certain Blaise had nicked from the pen cup on his desk and which, if Blaise didn’t stop tapping in the next five seconds, would soon be buried deep in his cranium.

And certainly not with the fact that Granger wore _that_ dress this morning; the green sheath dress that hugged her arse and made her breasts look like they were carved from marble. And of course, that bitch had to sit across from him. Draco covertly bit his fist as she leaned forward slightly while she took notes. Merlin strike him down, that was _the definition_ of a perfect rack.

“Isn’t that right, Malfoy?”

“Huh?”

Shacklebolt motioned towards the flat, silver rectangular device on the conference table. “It’s very important for the purebloods in the Department to become acclimated to using Muggle technology. Granger tells me you’ve agreed to be the project leader, educating some of our more conservative employees.”

Did he now? He glanced at Granger who had paused in her diligent note-taking and looked up at him, as though she was daring him to contradict Shacklebolt on the matter.

When exactly did he agree to…?

Oh, wait.

_“Malfoy, do you have a moment?”_

_Draco coughed into his coffee. Granger had on his second favorite blouse today. The light blue button-down. It was about half a size too small for her chest. When she turned to the side, the buttons gapped where he could perfectly make out patches of her bra underneath. Gods forbid she ever got her clothes properly tailored._

_“Malfoy?”_

_He took a sip of his cold coffee to lubricate his throat. “What can I do for you, Granger?”_

Then there was talking, the subject of which he couldn’t remember because she bent over to pick something off the floor and he could see straight down her shirt. That must have been the moment when she asked him to do the thing. Whatever it was. He probably would have agreed to anything at that point, so long as he could continue to stare at her bra strap.

He racked his brain but couldn’t for the life of him remember the specifics of the conversation that day. He _could_ remember that her bra was white lace, the minx.

“Malfoy?”

Draco realized that he had been furiously clicking his pen while staring at Granger’s breasts. He cleared his throat. “Yeah. Um…yes, Minister. I will…certainly get on that.”

_Seriously, what the hell was this meeting even about?_

“Alright. With that settled, this meeting is adjourned.”

Subtle sighs of relief rang through the conference room as everyone arose from their seats as fast as possible so they could return to their offices and shut the door for the rest of the afternoon. Draco gathered his belongings a bit slower, keeping one eye on the door, as he was also keen to retreat, and one eye on Granger in her camel suede pumps at the end of her long legs.

Those shoes.

It was embarrassing how many times he had wanked to the fantasy of those shoes on his shoulders as he plowed into her over and over and—

“Any plans on how you’ll do it?” she asked.

Draco’s eyes nearly crossed as he attempted to compute what she just said. “Huh?”

“Teaching the purebloods how to use technology.”

“Uhhh…” _Nupe. Not a clue._ “I’ve got a few ideas.”

With a smirk, she left him standing alone in the conference room with a half-formed boner and an overall feeling of incompetence.

He sighed as he watched her walk away. This was getting out of hand. And it was all Blaise sodding Zabini’s fault.

_“Granger’s looking good today.”_

_Draco snorted. “Don’t make me laugh.”_

_Blaise shrugged. “Suit yourself. But she does.” He said no more about it. It might have been the end of the conversation forever. But Draco wasn’t one to just let things drop. And so, he made a tragic mistake._

_He glanced up._

_He had intended to give her a once over, confirm that she was still an unremarkable-looking nerd, and use the opportunity to belittle Blaise’s taste._

_Unfortunately, in that moment, he just…couldn’t. There was something about her hair that day. It must have been second-day hair or something. Perhaps she was experimenting with a new potion. Or maybe it was her skin. The steam from the tea she was sipping circled her and cast a faint glow on her face._

_Or maybe it was the dress. It was a professional, office-friendly sheath in a pine green color. Really, just a borderline conservative, knee-length little wrap thing. Nothing special. Nothing obscene. But it framed her body in this just right way that made Draco question every interaction he’d ever had with her._

_Holy shit. Granger was hot._

_When did that happen? For how long had she been…_ that _and he just hadn’t noticed?_

_Draco rolled his eyes. Well, that was just bloody great. Now that he’d seen it, he’d never not see it. “She’s alright. If you like that sort of thing.”_

Until that moment, Draco mostly had mostly ignored Hermione Granger. When he did look at her, it was out of necessity and never ever with the possibility in mind that he might actually like what he saw. But somehow, being forced to consider her as a potentially attractive female when the light hit her in that _absolutely perfect_ way on a day when she had obviously gotten enough sleep the night before…it was magic hour. That insignificant, inane little half-conversation that Blaise instigated at a moment when Granger was no doubt at peak shaggability changed his entire outlook on life. If it had happened an hour later when interdepartmental memos started to pile up on her desk, her hair would have begun to frizz, and the area around her eyes would have started to darken. He might have gone right on ignoring her forever.

That was three months ago. And one thing was abundantly clear to Draco. He _very much_ liked whatever sort of thing Granger had going on. He liked it so much he had taken to wanking himself raw over thoughts of it.

He watched her every move in the office. He knew what time she took her afternoon tea break. He knew what toppings she liked on her yogurt. He knew the exact way her jaw would set when she was frustrated. He had even started cataloging her clothes.

The too-small blue button-down blouse, the tight, black high-waisted pencil skirt, and the white silk (mostly see-through) shell were some of the highlights of her wardrobe. But his favorite was the little green dress.

It was the star of all the internal pornos he concocted involving the various things he would like to do to her. The mere sight of that particular shade of green, be it on a tree or even his mother’s drapes, would inspire an almost Pavlovian effect on his dick. It wasn’t even the fact that he was a Slytherin. It just looked bloody _nice_ on her. He had spent hours contemplating how to remove that dress. Was there a zipper? Buttons? It wasn’t apparent just from the look of it, and he had spent a _stupid_ amount of time looking.

And she was wearing it today.

He groaned. Yup. He was fucked. He was just going to have to quit his job because obviously, the woman was trying to kill him.

 

*

 

When he arrived back in his office, Blaise was already sitting in the chair in front of his desk. There was a shit-eating grin plastered across his face, no doubt because he had filched some of Draco’s pens already.

“What do you want, Blaise?”

“Who knew you were such a team player?”

“Fuck off.” Draco plopped in his chair, refusing to engage his friend when he was apparently in such a twatty mood.

“No, no. This is interesting. Why would _Draco Malfoy_ , the most apathetic person I know, volunteer to teach a bunch of other apathetic pureblooded arseholes a subject about which I am dead certain he knows nothing?”

Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend. “You know that thing you do when you start to narrate your rants and talk about me like I’m not even here? You’re doing it again. And it’s bloody annoying.”

Blaise ignored him. “Wouldn’t be because you’re trying to get in Granger’s knickers, would it?”

Draco arched a danger eyebrow at Blaise. “What would give you that impression?”

“You stare at her a lot. Particularly her tits. _Especially_ today in the meeting. And Draco,” he placed a hand on his heart. “I get it. I do. They are _glorious_ tits. But are they really good enough to turn you into a whipped little nancy?”

“Fuck. _Off_.” Draco marched over to the door and held it open for Blaise to leave.

He didn’t budge. “Just admit you were looking at Granger’s tits.”

Draco sighed. “I don’t want to talk about Granger’s tits, Blaise.”

“ _Glorious_ tits.”

“Glorious or not, they are off limits.”

Blaise cocked an eyebrow at his friend, who still stood in front of the doorway. “In conversation, or…?”

“It’s _not_ funny, Blaise.”

“Never said it was.”

“If you want to chat about tits, you’d be better off talking to Theo. I’ve got work to do.”

“Ah. But we weren’t talking about just any old tits, were we? We’re talking about _Granger’s_ tits. Swot tits. I’ll bet her nipples are even Gryffindor-flavored.”

Draco growled at Blaise’s crude musings. “Are you _serious_ right now?”

Blaise grinned sleazily. “As a heart attack.” 

Draco banged his fist against the bookshelf next to his doorway, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make some Angry Man Noise. He took a moment to compose himself in the silence that followed. “Fine. You win.” He released a snort that might have been a laugh. “You _fucking_ win. They’re bloody _glorious_ tits. Granger has fucking _glorious_ tits.”

And right on cue, Hermione Granger materialized at the open door inside Draco’s office. Draco, who had his back to her, was woefully oblivious to this fact.

Blaise shot Hermione a slightly apologetic look. “Uh…Draco…”

“The things I would do to them are unsavory at best, downright _depraved_ at worst.”

A hot blush gathered at the apples of Hermione’s cheeks at this revelation. Blaise smirked at the sitcom-esque situation. “Like what specifically, Draco?”

“I’d bury my face in between them, and she’d have to bloody _evict_ me to get me to leave.”

Blaise summoned every trick in his Slytherin arsenal to maintain composure. “Uh-huh. Go on.”

“I’d coat them with so much of my spunk—she’d need to take a Morning After Potion.”

“Okay…” Blaise noted that Granger looked like she was about a second away from shitting _Avadas_. “I think I get it,” he said with a note of finality.

But Draco was on a roll. “I’d bite them and lick them and suck on them until I never _didn’t_ taste them in my mouth. I’d nuzzle my co—”

“Excuse me. I _don’t_ mean to interrupt, but I thought I’d drop off this manual for you.”

And just like that, the Earth opened up, and Hell welcomed Draco Malfoy with beckoning arms. For lo, it was She of the Celestial Bosom who had heard him wax such filthy poetics regarding their virtues.

Draco couldn’t look at her. He’d never be able to look at her again. It was a shame, really, because he’d come to really enjoy looking at her.

“Blaise, can you give us the room?” she asked.

Without a word, Blaise darted out of the room faster than he could say “I-need-a-new-best-friend-because-my-current-one-is-about-to-die.”

The sound of the door shutting was like a nail in the coffin. Draco, the not-Gryffindor released a wounded whimper before finding his own frail, thin voice. “Granger, I—”

“Did you mean it, or was it just bro banter?”

 _Right to the point, as always._ “I beg your pardon?”

“Everything you just said. Do you really want to do all those things to me?”

 _Lie to her if you want to live. I heard she casts a_ Stupefy _that will make you cry for your mummy._ He gulped. “Yes, I do.”

_Oh, Draco. You stupid, pathetic little man. She’s going to eviscerate you. She’s going to cut off your bal—_

“Well, that’s _very_ good to hear.”

_Say what now?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

The dirtiest, most impossible smirk spread across Granger’s face as she stared right into his eyes and hiked the skirt of her dress up. She reached underneath, and Draco nearly had a stroke as her fingers reemerged grasping the strap of her knickers.

“Wh—” He swallowed so loudly, he could feel his ears ringing. “What are you doing?”

Her smirk intensified as she dropped her knickers and kicked them behind her. She still hadn’t removed her shoes.

“So, what will it be, Malfoy? Are you a man of your word, or are you all talk?”

Draco had a decision to make. He could be the sad little man who sobbed Granger’s name every night whilst having it off in the shower, or he could shake himself awake and realize that this was not, as he feared, another dream. Granger was _here_ in his office, wearing THE dress, THE shoes, no knickers, and pure expectation in her eyes. If he didn’t regain his senses soon, there was a very good chance she might change her mind and walk out the door, leaving her knickers mercilessly on his floor as a jerk-off souvenir.

And that was simply unacceptable.

He seemed to come to life in an instant, lunging at her, grabbing her by the waist, and smashing his lips down on hers in a bruising kiss.

A low whine of disbelieving satisfaction reverberated from Draco’s throat. He tasted her triumphant grin and stifled her giggle by deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth, motioning for her to do the same. She tasted like Earl Grey with a hint of honey. Her tongue was smooth and cool as he twined his own around it. All the smoldering lust he had harbored for her for months seemed to rejoice in the release and he barely noticed the satisfied moans they each emitted.

The vibrations of those sounds skipped across their joined lips. Draco felt like he was losing his mind, as it currently harbored no other imperative but to give Hermione Granger the snogging of a lifetime. His lips felt almost drugged as he pressed and sucked and massaged them over Granger’s warm, shapely mouth. Every nerve felt electrified by the feel of her lips. Every second that went by had him needing to be closer, to be more under her skin, as she was under his. He pulled her tightly against him, practically whining at the unfortunate impossibility for the two of them to merge into one person. For most men dying of thirst, a drink of water will sate their madness. For Draco, every sip of this sweet water drove him crazier and crazier. The more he had, the more he needed.

His hands roamed wildly all over her, diving into her hair, skimming up her spine, cupping and squeezing that pert, obscene little arse he longed to sink his teeth into. He pulled the fabric of the dress down over her shoulder, trapping it underneath a bra-clad breast.

And then Granger did something that had Draco’s cock weeping in his trousers. She grabbed the hand that _wasn’t_ currently pebbling her nipple through her bra and slipped it down her body and under the hem of her dress.

“Take it, if you want it so bad,” she whispered into his lips, never ceasing contact.

He bit her bottom lip as his fingers caressed the silky skin of her inner thighs, all the way up to the hot, wet center of Paradise that was Hermione Granger’s pussy. _Merlin_ , she was wet. He could hardly believe that this was all for him as he sank a finger into that heat.

She moaned against his mouth as he pumped away, establishing a rhythm that had her grasping at his shirt. “I _knew_ you would be brilliant at this. Don’t stop,” she ordered with ragged breath.

He wouldn’t dare. This was more than he’d ever allowed himself to hope for. He’d imagined the way her pussy would feel, the way her cries would sound as she writhed against him. But it never occurred to him that he could actually _have_ these things.

Another finger sank into her cunt, causing her to throw her head back and keen indecently in a lovely mewl that sent shockwaves through his cock. With her head tossed back, her breast almost fully escaped the confines of her bra. Draco, the Opportunist, took the newly exposed flesh as an offering and ran his tongue over her neck, her collarbone, and finally locked his lips around her nipple.

Her moans reached new heights of choppy, almost soprano-like musicality. Draco knew she was close. “Oh, Merlin, _please_ , yes,” he said, to himself more than anyone. Any moment now, Hermione Granger was going to come all over his—”

“ _Ah. Aaaa-ahhhh_!”

Hand.

And sweet Circe, she sounded so fucking slutty doing it.

“ _Draco_.” She panted, grabbing his tie and clashing their mouths together in a chaotic, hedonistic union. He was absolutely astounded. Even if she adjusted her dress, cleaned herself up, and walked out that door right now, he’d still consider this the best sex he’d ever had.

But she had other plans. “Now, what can _I_ do for you?”

His boner was practically screaming for attention. His hips acted of their own accord and thrust towards her, subconsciously begging for her to do _something_ to his dick. Anything, really.

Her eyes danced with impish delight as she sank to her knees.

Blood pounded in Draco’s ears over the sound of his belt clinking. He cupped her face in his hand as he watched her undo his zipper. He had never been a mouth-breather, but right now he couldn’t seem to slow the gasps in his throat. And the way she _looked_.

The top of her dress and her bra cup were still trapped under her right breast. Everything about her from her smeared lipstick to her flushed skin screamed “Freshly Fucked.”

His knees nearly buckled beneath him when she ran her tongue along his length. When she finally engulfed him in her mouth, he swore he could have conjured a Patronus right then and there.

What had he done to deserve this embarrassment of riches? Hermione Granger, on her knees, her mouth full of his cock, the drying juices of her orgasm still on his fingers. “That’s it, beautiful. Take it all,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

His vision started to cloud as he felt a familiar tension build at the base of his spine. A thin cloud of heat encased his entire body, and his forehead began to break in a mild sweat.

And then suddenly…her mouth was gone.

“ _Ahhh_! What the…?”

He swallowed audibly as she pulled the top of her dress down over her shoulders and breasts, unhooked her bra, and exposed herself to him for the first time. He licked his lips.

Those…were for _him_? He pinched himself just to check one last time that this wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

She looked up at him with a wicked grin. “What was it you wanted to do to them?”

Draco groaned. This was, unequivocally, the best day of Draco’s life. Almost _too_ good, because there was no damn way Hermione Granger was going to let him fuck her tits. That would just be crazy.

And yet there she was, pushing them together in a suggestive offering. He reached out to caress them, his mouth forming a silent “O” as he did so. “You’re perfect.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Draco licked his lips as he took them in in his hands. “I want…”

He couldn’t even say it. He had almost said it before, in front of Blaise, but he couldn’t say it now when he was actually about to do it.

So he just did it.

He took his cock, wet from Granger’s spit, and thrust right in between Granger’s tits.

Merlin, it felt good. Her breasts were soft and pillowy, but firm. It was different than anything he’d felt before. But the best part was the way Granger looked while he did it. Her mascara had started to run, yet there was no mistaking the look in her eyes.

She liked it. She liked it a lot.

Draco rubbed the pad of his thumb on her bottom lip. “You’re a filthy little girl, aren’t you, Granger?”

She nipped at the thumb and nodded.

“You look like a whore right now, do you know that?”

Her lips encased his thumb as she sucked it into her mouth.

Draco panted, the heat in his abdomen building at a breakneck speed. “You’re _my_ whore, aren’t you?”

Through heavy-lidded eyes, she held his gaze with equal intensity. “Yes.” She pushed her breasts closer together, and more tightly around his cock.

“ _Sweet fuck_ , Granger. I’m going to…I’m….”

Granger grasped him in her hand and began pumping furiously, his tip aimed at the tits he had just fucked.

Draco came in seconds, his hot cum spurting in warm bursts over Granger’s breasts. She continued to pump him until she was covered in every last drop before collapsing to the floor, looking like Wet Dreams Incarnate.

Draco could have told her he loved her in that moment, seeing her spread out, half-naked on his office floor with her tits covered in his cum. Instead, he joined her on the floor. “Wow.”

“Um-hmm,” she said, casting a _Scourgify_ on herself.

“I…” Draco rubbed his hand over his face. “So…I take it you know I’m into you.”

She giggled. “It was fairly obvious.”

Clever witch. “And what about you? Does this mean you like me back a little?”

“Of course I do, you twat. I was starting to think you’d never make a move.”

“Technically, I never did. _You’re_ the one who dropped your knickers on my floor.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I wish you would have told me sooner. This could have happened a long time ago.”

“Yeah. About _this_ happening. I feel duty-bound to tell you that you are, without a doubt, the most depraved woman I have ever met in my life.”

She shrugged. “You seemed pretty into it.”

“Oh, I am. I’m _extremely_ into it. I just can’t figure out how this happened. When I woke up this morning, I was dreading having to go to that shit meeting that I didn’t prepare for. I never imagined that I would have you kneeling on my office floor with my cock nestled between your tits.”

“Life’s funny that way,” she said, putting on her bra and righting her dress. “Well, anyway, the reason I came in here was actually to drop off that manual. I doubt you’ve ever even turned on a laptop, which is why I think you should read some of the literature—”

“ _How_ are you capable of talking about that nonsense after what we just did?”

“You said you would do it.”

“I was looking down your shirt. I would have agreed to anything. Obviously, I’m going to do help you with whatever bullshit assignment you think I should do, but _certainly_ not right now. There’s no way I’m getting any work done for the rest of today.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Any ideas on what you _would_ like to do?”

He grinned ferally at her and pulled her to his side. “You and I are going back to mine.”

“That’s presumptuous of you,” she said, smiling teasingly and kissing him lightly.

He returned the smile and kissed her back. “I want to spend the rest of the day in between your legs.”

She bit him playfully beneath his jaw. “ _Just_ my legs?”

With a growl, he flipped her over. “Alright woman,” he peeled the top of her dress away from her shoulder once again. “You’ve started something I don’t think you can ever finish.”    

 

 

_The End_

 

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> I do what I want.


End file.
